User blog:Yaviey/August 2, 2013 Producer's Letter
Greetings fellow Dragon Tamers, Well, the big news is out…Dragon’s Prophet is scheduled to launch in North America and Europe on Wednesday, September 18, 2013!!! And, while I have been super busy playing in Wintertide and prepping for SOE Live, our dev time has also been occupied finalizing the details of our upcoming launch features and in-game systems. So, now that we have an official launch date for Dragon’s Prophet, you may ask yourself: “What does this mean for me and my dragons!?” At launch, the game will be updated with a ton of new content creating a deeper experience for all players – from n00b to high-level players. In addition to new content, as promised, we will NOT be wiping characters. You will keep your current characters, stats and Dragons. There will be some very exciting changes and additions to Dragon’s Prophet however and here are a few highlights: *Frontier PvP System **Establish alliances with other guilds to increase your strength **Gather resources to fund your protection and defenses **Engage your enemy in mounted combat **Participate in large scale Player vs Player combat *New Adventuring Zone with a level cap increase to level 80 **Found in the north-west of Auratia’s Northern Continent, Inartia is a large freezing tundra, except for the area around the massive volcano Mount Adra. **Players will be able to continue the storyline with new quests and adventure through 3 new dungeons and a legendary dungeon. **New achievements to be completed for guild progress, tracking of your adventures and new achievements for taming dragons. *Improvements to dungeon bosses for levels 1 to 60 **Each dungeon will be reviewed and updated to include more interesting boss encounters. *Further enhancements to many of the game UI systems **More functionally added to the Guild and Alliance management screens **Easier to understand versions of the Friends, Item Enhancement and Achievement user interfaces One of our primary goals with Beta was to take feedback from our players and make improvements to the game. So far it has been a great process and a lot of fun interacting with our community. By launch we hope to have significantly improved the new player experience and level progression. It might be a good time to try out a new character. On the road to launch, we will release a Game Update for Dragon’s Prophet in just a couple of weeks, likely mid August. In this update we will have a new in-game activity (Fafnir Dragon event), be adjusting the leveling experience for levels 1-30, adding esc option for cutscenes, adding the Dragon Altar for guilds to use, returning Survival mode for Dungeons, as well as some other cool additions. All this being said, the world will truly be #BetterWithDragons come September, so I hope you join us for the wonderful ride! Stay tuned to DP forums, FaceBook, and Twitter for additional information over the next few weeks. And, remember to tweet me and the rest of the Dragon’s Prophet team with your photos and images of why everything is#BetterWithDragons! (You may be surprised at what we send back!) Cheers! Todd ‘Tanthor’ Carson Sr. Producer – Dragon’s Prophet @ToddACarson_SOE Category:Blog posts Category:News